


Buddie goes to brunch

by Honey_Bunni



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunni/pseuds/Honey_Bunni
Summary: Married Eddie and Buck have a weekend for their selfs and go brunching.The drive to the café is just pure married fluff and love.Part 1 of the Flipping the pancake series
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 53





	Buddie goes to brunch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you gonna enjoy my sweet, married boys.
> 
> Special thanks to Keke for betaing it😗
> 
> As Always i am in no way associated with Fox and 911 the characters besides my OC'S in the next part are theirs.  
> The story line is mine inspired by a tik tok i saw a while ago.  
> Do not post it anywhere with out my permission ( when fic recs then just the link or name).

It's a late Saturday morning; Chris currently is at a sleepover with Harry and Danny at the Grant-Nash household. So, Eddie and Buck have plenty of time to enjoy their weekend off. They exchange some lazy kisses and cuddles in the bed and then go onto showering.  
They don't do anything sensual, just enjoy their time together and soak up every ounce of affection from the other; acting as if it’s their serum of life.  
When they finished bathing Buck and Eddie pondered about what they could do in the meantime. It was rare they had ample opportunity to spend time together one on one.  
“You know I kinda would like to eat something.” Eddie said and if on command Bucks stomach began to growl.

Buck looked a bit sheeply at Eddie. Eddie planted a kiss on his cheek and said “C’mon babe. I know a new cafe that just opened .Tiá Pepa says that they make great Brunch." Eddie says with a chuckle to Buck.  
“Yeah that sounds good, I am starving,” he replies. Buck looks Eddie straight in the eyes, “Because...someone forget to go grocery shopping.”  
Eddie shrugs, “I said I’m sorry but I‘m old, before you know it, I’ll be forty. I’ll need my afternoon naps if I plan on staying up all night,” he says teasingly with a smirk.  
So they put on some nice clothes; not too fancy but not just sweats; semi causal is what they agree on.  
They leave at about 10am.  
The drive to the Café takes about half an hour. Even after two years they are still in their honeymoon phase and it is wonderful to see. Buck looks at Eddies and his hands that lay together on Bucks thigh while Eddie is driving.Buck looks at their rings; some pretty simple silver wedding bands with little diamonds adorned within it and their engraved initials on the inside.  
He feels the hand he’s observing squeeze his own pretty hard. He’s met with an extremely worried Eddie. “Baby are you ok? Everything fine? You were quiet for 15 minutes straight! What we-" Eddie’s concerned rambling was cut of by a tear slipping down Bucks cheek “We’re really married aren't we? Because if this is a dream and somebody is trying to make me wake up I am gonna kill them!"

Buck statement is pretty quiet but the threath at the end is loud and clear.

Eddie just takes his face in the hand and gives him a kiss. All the feelings embedded within helps Buck forget where they were or what they wanted to do.

After a minute or an hour, he isn't really sure, Eddie pulls back and lets them breathe. 

“I know how it feels Buck; sometimes like I am dreaming. But it’s real. You are here with me, with Chris, with the 118, with everyone we love.”  
He says honest and with a tear running down his own cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it comments and Kudos are apreciated very much.


End file.
